


Prepared for Love

by themistrollsin



Series: June 2014 Challenge [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 23:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1797253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wakes up and realizes it wasn't a dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prepared for Love

Stiles rolls over, smiling when bumps into a warm body.  Last night hadn’t been a dream after all.  How had this happened?  Just as quickly as his happiness arrives it leaves.  What if Derek doesn’t want him here still?  He starts to move away but is quickly stopped when Derek reaches back and grabs his arm.

 

“Where are you going?” Derek asks as he pulls Stiles’ arm around him.

 

“Wasn’t sure if you would want me here still,” Stiles answers softly.

 

Derek rolls onto his back and looks at Stiles.  “I want you here.”  He slides his fingers through Stiles’ hair before pulling his down and kissing him softly.

 

Stiles can’t help but smile against Derek’s lips.  “Yeah?  That’s good to know.”  He looks down at Derek.  “No regrets about last night?”

 

“Never.”  Derek watches Stiles.  “Should have done something a while ago.  Just couldn’t bring myself to do so.  I always thought you deserved better.  I still believe that, but I just… fell in love with you.”

 

Stiles blushes at that.  He hadn’t been prepared to hear that Derek’s in love with him.  “You… love me?”

 

Derek nods.  “Of course I love you.”  He pulls Stiles back down and kisses him once again.

 

“I love you too.”

 

**The End**


End file.
